Nutmeg The Psychomaniacal Cat
Nutmeg is the twin sister of Wondrous Darissicott. She has a rocky relationship with her sister, and they battle a lot. Appearance Nutmeg has a similar design to her sister, but in orange and purple instead of blue and white. She has a purple heart on her tail and wears a flower bow, as opposed to Wondrous' blue star and skull bow. She has bangles on her right arm and a daisy chain tattoo on her left. In some fan fictions she wears a cute little cat collar. Her cuteness usually distracts people from her evil tendencies, and she uses it to get the better of people, usually when she wants weapons, or to kill someone. Like Wondrous, her design changes when she flips. Evil Side Upon flipping, Nutmeg undergoes some change. She grows about three feet taller, and her purple markings turn black. Spikes grow from her bow and her cheek markings grow into long whiskers. Her teeth grow into long fangs and green rings appear on them, her claws grow longer and are tinted with green. Her eyes turn evil green and spikes appear on her tail, spikes also appearing on her bangles. Her daisy chain tattoo turns into poison ivy. Nutmeg's evil side is known as True Nutmeg, as this is her true side. This obviously shocked everyone. True Nutmeg has the power to fire lasers and create barriers, like Dark Wondrous' powers to create black holes. History Little is known about Nutmeg's history, mainly that she was trapped in a mental asylum from the age of six. This was mainly because she blew up a school and tortured her classmates in the basement. With the help of Toothy, who was framed by (surprisingly) Flippy, she broke out and stalked Wondrous, who was in the army. When she moved to Tree Town, she was immediately welcomed. Wondrous knew little about her sister, but her views changed drastically when some strange goings on went on. This resulted in a massive final battle, and Nutmeg being sucked into a black hole, before shouting her catchphrase- I will kill all of you. Relationships Nutmeg, after her little unmasking, and all of Tree Town finding out she was a complete psychopath, has little friends and relationships. She has a crush on Cro-Marmot, and his alternate form, the thawed out Agent Cro-Marmot. In Better Left Untitled, she has a massive crush on the evil doctor Sinisterlyamazingguy, up to the point where she wouldn't leave him be. Fan-Fictions Including Nutmeg *Better Left Untitled includes Nutmeg appearing briefly in the end of the first chapter, only to find out that the mission has already been completed without her. In the second chapter she has a small role, all noted above in Relationships, and showing that whenever one of her family throws a paddy on public television, they blow up. *In Happy Tree Poetry, chapter 3 or 4, Nutmeg had a small poem called Flower For My Ice Angel, starting as how she loves Cro-Marmot, and ending with her complaining about the author's music playlist. *In a deleted fanfiction called Psycho Matchmaker, Nutmeg owned a matchmaking service, however most of her clients ended up dying. Flippy and Flaky were hit by a rolling clothes-rack, Dark Wondrous and Evil Flippy were blown up by an atom bomb and two mutant bears called Frazzle and Dazzle died when they accidentally cut each other open with their claws. Skills Nutmeg has quite a few skills. She can trick the skies to turn yellow if she wants to, and can seduce blood out of a stone. She always uses her cuteness for wrongdoings, from stealing clocks to breaking into science labs. When she's flipped, she can shoot lazers from her eyes and create barriers. She only used the barriers once, and that was to protect Cro-Marmot from Dark Wondrous. She has superior knowledge of bombs and explosives, and has a degree in NGBATL (Nukes, Grenades, Bombs And The Like). They actually give those out in the Happy Tree Education Academy. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Felines Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:WondrousTheCat's Characters